Begin Again
by animemorgan
Summary: Maka and Death the Kid are dating, and they have been for a while, until Maka finds out he was cheating on her! She runs away, and Soul is there for her. They go to a cafe, and Maka does some karaoke. Then all of a sudden, she realizes something...


**This is my first story...hope you like it! **

**BOLD**=Narrator

_Italics=_Maka singing

Maka was eating dinner at a fancy restaurant with Kid one chilly Wednesday night when all of a sudden he cleared his throat loudly. She looked up, only to find that he had finished. "What is it, honey?", she asked in her sweet "I'm with my boyfriend" voice. "I think we need to have a talk.", he said, not making eye contact with her. Maka frowned. "About what?" "Well I think we should...break up. For good.", he said bluntly. "What?! Why?!", she cried in response. "Well...", he looked behind her and suddenly went pale. "Oh no...she's here." "Who is...?", Maka asked while looking behind her, but suddenly she new the answer. There was a girl standing there, staring at Kid expectantly. "Who's this?", the two girls asked. "Well this is my...girlfriend..." he replied, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "I know I am, but who is she?", the two said simultaneously, pointing at each other. Everything was clear now. Maka's eyes welled up, and she ran out, tripping on her heels.

"This is why I said you shouldn't wear heels", Kid chuckled, walking over and helping her up by the arm. She instantly wrenched it out of his grip. "Don't touch me!", she snarled. Then she took off her heels and ran out the door barefoot. As she ran, tears ran down her face like a waterfall. When she got to the park, she sat down on a swing, wrinkling her black dress and letting the tears fall on it freely. She reached into her long glove, because she always kept her phone in there. After scrolling through her contacts for a person to talk to, she found Tsubaki. No answer. Then she saw Soul's name. Would he help her? He was her partner...of course he would. She sighed deeply and called him.

"Hello?", he said through the phone. "Hi...", Maka croaked in response. "Maka? Is that you? Is everything okay?", he asked with concern in his voice. Maka chuckled. He could be so sweet sometimes. "No...no on so many levels." "Really?! Where are you?! Do you want me to come and get you?!", he said in an alarmingly fast pace. "Actually...can you meet me at the cafe? The one down the street from the apartment?", she said tiredly. "Huh? Oh...Yeah, sure.", he said, regaining his cool voice. She smiled. "Okay well you'll probably get there before me cause I'm at the park...", she said but then added quickly, "I'll explain when I get there!", and then hung up. Sighing again, she started to walk to the cafe and put her earphones in, putting the song on she always played when she was depressed or alone, "Begin Again", by Taylor Sift. As the song ended, she still had two more blocks until she got to her destination, so she carelessly put the song on repeat.

Walking into the cafe, she saw that Soul was, in fact, there already. She walked over to him with her head down and took out her ear phones. "What are you listening to?", he asked while pulling her chair out. Maka blushed and sat down, showing him the song. He nodded, knowing the cause instantly. "Kid?", he asked. She only nodded in response, and he questioned her, "What happened?" "Well he started out saying that we should break up...when this girl walked in. She turned out to be his girlfriend as well.", she said, not making eye contact. Soul tried to raise the mood by saying "Care to tell me why your shoes are off?"

Maka blushed and chuckled lightly. "Well...I kinda tripped on my heel on the way out..." Soul laughed so hard, and soon Maka joined, the then by the end they both had tears in their eyes. Suddenly, a voice was heard through the microphone on the small stage near the front. "Karaoke is starting now! Do we have any volunteers?", the voice asked. Maka felt bad when no one stepped up, so she shakily raised her hand. Soul looked surprised when she went up and took the microphone. She whispered the song she wanted into the speaker's ear, and he stepped off stage, putting on the song. Maka sang gently into the microphone.

_Take a deep breath in the mirror_

_He didn't like it when i wore high heels but I do_

**She remembered how Kid had told her never to wear high heels because she might fall...she didn't listen because she loved feeling tall in them. Soul also said she looked beautiful wearing them...**

_Turn the lock and put my headphones on_

_He always said he didn't get this song but I do, I do_

**Maka recalled when Kid had upset her before and she locked herself in her room...listening to this song on repeat for hours. Finally, she let Soul in, and he comforted her so much with both his gentle voice and soft touch.**

_Walked in expecting you'd be late_

_But you got here early so you stand and wait_

_I walk to you_

_You pull my chair out and help me in_

_And you don't know how nice that is but I do_

__**Suddenly, she felt like an idiot! She had come in and Soul pulled her chair out for her, but she didn't even say thank you! All she did was rudely sit down.**

_And you throw your head back laughin like a_

_Little kid_

_I think it strange that you think I'm funny cause_

_He never did_

__**Smiling, she remembered Soul laugh heartily at her earlier when she said she tripped on her heel.**

_But I've been spendin the last eight months_

_Thinkin all love ever does_

_Is break and burn and end_

**Kid and Maka had been on and off for the last eight months, but suddenly she realized that Soul was always there for her...**

_But on a Wednesday in a cafe_

_I watched it begin again_

_You said you never met one girl who had as many James Taylor records as you but I do_

_You tell stories and you don't know why_

_I'm comin off a little shy but I do_

**__****She clearly remembered how shy she was when she first met Soul, but he comforted her instantly with his melodious piano playing. **

_But you throw your head back laughin like a_

_Little kid_

_I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause_

_He never did_

_I've been spendin the last eight months_

_Thinkin all love ever does is break and burn and end_

_But on a Wednesday_

_In a cafe, I watched it begin again_

_And we walked down the block_

_To my car_

_And I almost brought him up_

_But you start to talk_

_About the movies that your family watches_

__**After one of her and Kid's many breakups, Soul picked her up and right when she started thinking about Kid again, he started talking about his family. It was nice, taking her mind off things for once.**

_Every single Christmas_

_And I would talk about that _

_And for the first time the past is past_

__**All of a sudden, Maka realized how much Soul meant to her, and Kid didn't matter anymore. Soul was the best friend she could ever wish for. No, not friend...**

****_  
Cause you throw your head back laughin like a little kid_

_I think it strange that you think I'm funny cause he never did_

_I've been spendin the last eight months _

_Thinkin ll love ever does is break and burn and end_

_But on a Wednesday in a cafe..._

_I watched it begin again._

Maka finished the song and ran off stage and into Soul's arms. He caught her easily while saying "Woah, wha-?" But she cut him off with a kiss. He kissed back obediently, still holding her aloft. Then they broke the kiss, and they both said "I love you."

**No, not friend...lover.**


End file.
